Galach
(NOT COMPLETE... YET) A simplification and reconstruction of the ancient Gaulish language. Setting Phonology Basic Grammar The basic word order is: Subject-Verb-Indirect object-Direct Object, but this is very flexible and varies greatly. Prepositions preceed nouns and adjectives and possessors preceed or follow them. 'Nouns' Nouns are declined by number (singular, plural) and case (Nominative, Vocative, Accusative, Genitive, Dative, Instrumental, and Locative). There are 5 stemps, or declensions: the a, o, i, u, and r stem. They are declined here: Singular: Plural: Verbs: Verbs in the Neo-Gallic language differ the most from Classical Gaulish because our knowledge of Gaulish nouns is hazy and this is an atempt to simplify them. They inflect for tense (past, present, future) and conjugate for person. There is no infinative but the unconjugated verb becomes a "verbnoun" which acts as infinative, supine, and gerund. Copula Infinitive: es Subordinate clauses contain the ending -jo. In example: scrisusami-'jo' | welor "I wish that I had spit" (Literally "that I had spit, I wish") gobedbui | dugijont-'jo' | ucuetin | in alisijai Dative-verb-accusative-locative "to the smiths who serve Ucuetis in Alisia" Pronouns I, me--mi You sg.--tu He--so, en You pl.--su it--id Dictionary aballo- (an apple) [IE *amlu-, *samlu-'' 'apple'?, OI uball] adiat (aspiration) aesus (m) (an age) [Latin aes, Irish aois] allos (other, second) [IE ''*alyo-'', OI aile] ambi- (around) ardus (high) [IE ''*er@d-'' 'high', CC ''*ardwo-''] are (before, at, on) [IE ''*par-'', Greek para, Latin prae, OI ar] arganto-, argento- (silver) [[http://indoeuro.bizland.com/project/phonetics/word29.html IE ''*arg'-'' 'white, to shine']] art- (a bear) [IE ''*arkt-, *Hart-'' 'a bear'] artuas (stone plates; pl.) ater (m) (father) [IE ''*pa'te'r 'a father'] atespos (m) (an answer) aus (an ear) [Latin ausus] bagaudas (guerilla fighters) [OI ba'gaim 'I fight'] bardos (m) (a poet) [OI bard, Greek phrazo' 'I speak'] beber, bibro- (a beaver) [IE *bebhro-'' 'a wild animal, a beaver'] beccus (a beak) [Old English becca 'a hoe', Middle High German bicke] bedo- (a channel) bekos (a bee) [IE ''*bhey-'' 'a bee', OI bech] bel- (white; in Belenos, Belisama) [[http://indoeuro.bizland.com/project/phonetics/word11.html IE ''*bhel-, *bhal-'' 'white, to shine']] benn- (a top, a peak) [English knoll, Irish beann] benna (a carriage) [OI buinne] bitu- (world, life) [IE ''*gwei-'' 'to live', OI bith 'world'] boduus (m) (a raven) [OI bodb 'raven'] brace (malt) [IE ''*mar-'' 'dirty', OI mraich] bratu- (to judge) [OI bra'th 'court'] briga (f) (a hill) bri'ua (f) (a bridge) [Germanic *bro'wo', *bruwwi' '''a bridge', Old Church Slavonic ''brivno 'a log'] bru'kos (a pen) caballos (m) (a working horse) caddos (saint) [MI cád 'holy'] cambios (n) (exchange) cambos (m) (a slope) cammano- (a pitch, a step) camulos (war god) [MI cuma 'woe', MB caffou 'woe'] candetum (a hundred feet long) [CC *cant-pedum, [http://indoeuro.bizland.com/project/phonetics/word10.html IE ''*ped-'' 'a foot']] cant- (an edge, a circle) [IE ''*kem-'' 'to cover', Welsh cant] capt, coept (captured, taken; participle) carb- (a wagon) carros (m) (a wagon) catu- (a battle) [IE ''*kot-'' 'a battle', Greek kotos 'rage', Middle High German hader 'a quarrel', OI cath 'a battle'] cauaros, cavarillus (a giant) [Welsh cawr, Cornish caur] cervesia (f) (beer) cet, cait (wood) cingeto- (m) (a warrior) [OI cingim 'I step, march', cing '''a warrior', Welsh & Breton ''cam '''a step'] cintu-, cintus (first) [Latin ''recens '''fresh, young', Greek ''kainos 'new', Sanskrit kani'nas 'young', OI ce't, ce'tna] com- (with, together with) [Latin, Umbrian com-,cum-''] couer (appropriate, worth-while) courmi (a sort of beer) [Latin ''cremor 'dense juice', Russian korm 'forage', OI coirm 'beer'] crix (curly) crodio- (hard, difficult) -cue, -pe (and) [IE ''*kwe 'and'] cumba (dishes) dag- (kind) decametos (tenth) [IE *dekmot 'ten'] dede (he put; 3rd sg. perf.) [[http://indoeuro.bizland.com/project/phonetics/word21.html IE *dhe'-'' 'to put, to set'], OI dál] delgu (I hold; 1st sg. pres.) dervo- (a tree) [IE ''*deru-'' 'a tree, wood'] deus (m) (a god) [IE [http://indoeuro.bizland.com/project/phonetics/word30.html ''*deiwo-'' 'a deity']] dexs (right) [IE ''*deks-'' 'right, correct'] dibu e debu (to the gods and goddesses) [IE [http://indoeuro.bizland.com/project/phonetics/word30.html ''*deiwo-'' 'a deity']] divertomu (we turn; 1st pl. pres.) [IE ''*wer-t-'' 'to turn, to roll'] doenti (they give; 3st pl. pres. Celtiberian) [[http://indoeuro.bizland.com/project/phonetics/word26.html IE ''*do'-'' 'to give']] doro (a mouth) [[http://indoeuro.bizland.com/project/phonetics/word5.html IE ''*dhwer-'' 'a door, a gate']] drungus (m) (a crowd) [OI drong] dubi- (black) [IE ''*dhubh-'' 'to smoke', OI dub 'black'] du'la- (a leaf) [MI duille, Welsh dalen, Middle Breton del] dumno- (world) [OI domun 'world'] dunum (n) (a fort) [Germanic *tu'na-'' 'town'] dusios (a demon) [OI ''da'sacht 'rage'] eimu (we go; 1st pl. pres.) [[http://indoeuro.bizland.com/project/phonetics/word1.html IE ''*ei-'' 'to go']] embrekton (a dipped piece of food) [IE ''*mer-'' 'wet'] eporeto- (a chariot) [IE ''*ekwo- + *ret-''] epos, eqwos (a horse) [[http://indoeuro.bizland.com/project/phonetics/word3.html IE ''*ekwo-'' 'a horse']] es, ex (from, out of) [IE ''*eghs 'out', OI acht 'but'] esok- (a salmon) [Latin esox, Early Irish co', Welsh, Breton eog, Welsh ehawc, Cornish ehog] essedum (a two-seat wagon) [IE sed-'' 'to sit', OI saidim 'I sit'] gabi (take!; 2nd sg. imp.) [IE ''*gebh-'', OI gabaim 'I take', Gothic giban 'give', Lithuanian gabe'nti 'bring'] gabro- (a goat) [OI gabor, Welsh gafr] gaesum (n) (a spear) geistl- (a lien) gena (f) (a cheek) geno-, gnatos (born) [IE ''*g'enu-'' 'a knee, a kin, to know', OI gnó] giam- (a winter) [IE ''*gheim-'' 'winter'] glastu- (light blue) [Early Irish glass 'pale', Welsh, Old Welsh, Breton glas 'green', German glast 'sheen'] gobbo- (a mouth) [IE ''*gonbho-'' 'a ledge', Irish gob] gutus (m) (a voice) [Irish guth] inter (between) [IE ''*en-ter 'between'] iouin- (young) [IE ''*you-n-'' 'young'] isarno- (iron) [IE ''*esro-no-'' 'red, bloody metal'?; or IE ''*ayos-, *ayes-'' 'metal'] landa- (a field) [IE ''*lendh-'' 'open land', OI land] lanu- (flat, plain) [IE ''*plo-no-'' 'full, plain, flat'] lautro- (a bath) [Latin lavare 'to wash', OI lo'athar] legasit (he laid), lega' (laying; participle pres.) [OI lige 'a bed'] leux, lugus (light) [IE ''*leuk-'' 'light, to shine'] lexo- (a slope) litano- (wide, broad) [IE ''*plotno-'' 'wide', OI lethan '''wide'] logan (a grave) [[http://indoeuro.bizland.com/project/phonetics/word22.html IE '*legh-''' 'to lie']] luct- (a tribe, a part) [IE ''*leug-'' 'to break', OI lucht 'a part'] magus (young, a servant, a boy) [IE ''*maghu-'' 'a young person'] magu- (a field) [OI mag 'field'] maniakys (a neck bandage) [IE ''*moni'-'' 'a neck'] maponos (a son) [Ogham Irish maqq 'a son'] marka (a horse) [OI marc] maru- (great) [IE ''*mar-, *mor-'' 'great'] marvos (dead) [[http://indoeuro.bizland.com/project/phonetics/word9.html IE ''*mer-, *mor-'' 'to die']] mat- (kind, good) [IE ''*ma-'' 'good', Irish ma'ith] medios (medium) [IE ''*medhyo-'' 'medium, middle'] mesga (to mix) [IE ''*meik-'' 'to mix'] more-, -mori- (a sea) [Latin mare, OI muir, Slavic *more, Lithuanian marios] naumetos (ninth) [IE ''*newno 'nine'] nemeton, nempton (a temple) [OI ''nemed 'a temple'] nertos (force, strength) [IE ''*@ner-, *ner-t-'' 'strength, power'] nowio- (new) odocos (an elder) ogros (cold) oinos (one) ollo- (all, the whole) windo- (white) oxtometos (eighth) penno- (a head) petri (four) petrudecametos (fourteenth) petsi- (a thing) pinpetos (fifth) recto- (right) reda (a chariot) ritu- (a ford) rix (pl. riges) (a king) roudo- (red) sam- (a summer) sapo- (soap) sedlon (a saddle, a seat) sego- (a victory) selwa (a possession) seno- (old) siron (a star) sista (to stand) slug- (a servant) smer- (fat) sosin (that) suadu- (pleasant) suextos, sextos (sixth) tarvos (a bull) tigern- (a house) teuto-, touto- (people) trag- (a foot) tri (three) trougo- (unhappy) uedi (to pray) weramos (supreme, the highest) werno- (an alder) wesu-, wisu- (cheerful) winos (wine) wiro- (a man, a husband) uros (a bull) uxello- (high) vasso- (a servant) ve'co- (fury, rage) ver (above) Example text Category:Languages